


Seven Days

by Elysses



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Everybody Dies, Growing Old Together, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysses/pseuds/Elysses
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 26





	Seven Days

"Will you marry me? "- One day near the end of the winter, Tony asked me that. I stroked his hair, which was still a little brown, and softly stained the silver. Then I kissed his hand - the skinny fingers, full of calluses - which I've held for more than half of my life, with respect.

"Oh my dear, we've been married for a long time."

"If you can choose again, will you be my husband again?" - Tony was as stubborn as before, the brown in his eyes filled determination. I love those eyes so much, though my eyes have strayed in the afternoons sometimes, when the sunlight knocks on his eyes, it made them sparkle, as beautiful as the jewel.

"Without any doubt."

And he smiled contentedly. If it was the previous day, we would have quarreled, because the two of us disagree with each other's point. But now, as time goes by, when his hair has gone gray and my eyes have gotten tarnished over time, we learned to compromise. For one week, every day you had the right to ask me one thing and you only need to say I will do it. And when next week comes, I said you must agree.

That was our deal.

And today, the first day of the new week, when what he said, I had to agree.

***

The second day of the week, Tony looked at me for so long, I had to ask him:

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sit still, let me touch this handsome face."

He answered, his careful hand touched my face. Each finger drew my face, like he was carving my face deep into his heart .. At that moment, the clock had seemed to stop spinning, my heart stopped beating, because that emotion could not be said name.

What's love? How can it make me look like a fool? I didn't know, and I didn't want to know anymore.

****

On the third day of the week, he pulled me to sit on the oak bench in front of the door, both of them looked far away, where the snow had covered the fields.

"How many years have we wasted?"

"I don't know" - I took his hand tightly, then I stretched my arm to wrap around him, placed his head on my shoulder. "But I just know, wasting so many years under that ice, changing the day I met you, is the most wonderful thing that God can give me."

"You don't believe in God, do you? ” - He laughed, and hit my chest lightly. The hit didn't hurt, but it made my heart feel the aftertaste of peace.

"I don't believe it. I only believe in myself. But I'd rather have faith, just have a chance for the time of our meet-cutes.” - I put my forehead close to his forehead - "And you know? That moment, worthy of thousands and thousands of wishes in my life. ”

"Admit it, Steve, you still enjoy it, the day you met me."

"I love the moment I meet you."

His laugh was crisp, as if to melt snow.

The fourth day of the week.

This week's Tony was a quiet, soothing ballad, a gurgling stream that runs straight into my heart. He often smiles - warm and brilliant. As he smiled, his eyes narrowed, just a very normal expression, but after many times of looking, it still made my heart beat so fast. I was like a young, innocent and clumsy man in the love story with him.

Life has gone so full of events, we can hold hands until today was ten thousand times lucky. And luckier than ever, I could still see you smiling like you used to. Like time did not save pain marks in our memory.

"Do you like my smile, Steve? ” - He tilted his head to ask me, with a smile never fading on the lips.

"I like it, like it very much!"

So, all day, just watch me smile, okay? ”

I sighed, pretending to be filled with reluctance, but honestly, I was very interested in that.

"Yes, that's fine!

***  
On the fifth day of the week, Tony took my hand. His hand was tightly woven into mine, and even though it was outside, the snow was still falling gently on the doorstep, but my heart still burned brightly. Warmth is more than heat from a fireplace.

By a deep voice, mixed in with a bit of his arrogance, he asked me:

"Draw for me a picture!"

This was your week, and of course, I nodded. He didn't wear his armor, nor did he dress formally, like a businessman. Tony just naughtily crawled into a shirt which was too big for him, even made his shoulders pop out. But he didn't care, he just sat gently by the fireplace, his hand clutched our old album.

And when I took the brush, I realized that the oversized shirt was mine, and above it was the national flag color that had faded out with the years. But with the flicker fire and the smile on his lips, the colors blended together, made a warm, sweet picture.

And I love that moment. I deeply loved the way I could engrave every trace of his face on my picture. Then signed my name on it and announced to everyone, the figure in that paint was the one that this artist loves passionately. Love possessed, crazier than any lovesick guy.

***  
***

On the sixth day of the week, he asked me:

"Shall we dance?"

I nodded, my hand grasped the hand that had tortoise skin on it. The soft music played in the room, our hands were softly touching each other, but it was the touch of a lifetime, and if possible, I would wish, it was a lifetime. Change the sky, change everything, just exchange for a song that can dance with you for a lifetime, then another life, dancing until your life is just a little bit of the moment.

Is that okay, Tony?

He laughed, his steps seemed to be dizzy, overwhelmed with happiness to overwhelm every eye. The brown in his eyes, as if reflecting the blue in my eyes. We looked at each other, hand to hand, feet walked with each music, like fairy tales in childhood, we danced together many songs, until the breath was tired ..

"Will you remember me?"

"Will you remember me?" - I asked him, and refused to answer.

"It's not fair, Steve, this week is mine!" - Tony leaned on my shoulder, his hand touched my arm.

“Yes, I will miss you, remember when the trees are no longer green, summer is no longer hot, rain is no longer cold. Remember when this love is just a memory, then just a moment and disappear in the history of mankind. ”

He smirked, his hand tightened on me even more. But I felt cold again, the warmth in his hand was drifting away with each thin breath. I held him tight, tried to give him the warmth I had. But, the clock hanging on the wall, with the brass pendulum tapped three times the bell, signaled the coming of the day. It is the seventh day of the week.

“Promise me, Steve. When I'm gone, can you forget me? ”

"No, it can't be-" - Every hard sound brushed through my throat, then crumbled into low-pitched, broken sounds.

"That's the seventh request-" - He smiled, then slowly closed his eyes, obscuring the beautiful brown color, so I could not see anymore. But, what I could do - was close my eyes, so that the green in my eyes did not follow the tear fallen from the corners of my eyes in bitterness.

It was the last night of the winter, a brutally cold winter.

***  
Dreams sometimes were short, fade, broke, but Steve still saw someone waiting. Steve was old, he lie in his hospital bed, looked up through the doorway, his dry lips whispered:

"I want to see him again."

"It's a storm, Steve." - The young nurse helped him cover the blankets, then she pointed to the door frame that was covered in rain and wind.

"Wait a sunny day, take me to see that person, okay?"

The young girl cried silently, because everyone understood, no matter how much this storm passed, how many sunny days would come back, she could not bring him to meet him anymore. They and him, simply two worlds interfere only once in life. And that single moment of interference, it's to ruthlessly bring him away forever.

But Steve didn't care about her tears, he closed his eyes, until he opened it again, Steve fond himself return to his youthful appearance from before, and far away - Tony's figure was waving to him. He walked step by step, then turned into a wide step again, then he rushed to that figure.

They smiled, though didnt tell anything, but still understood each other as the first day.


End file.
